Memoirs of a forbidden Dance
by FrEaKyAoIFaN
Summary: From the story of "Memoirs of a geisha" comes the story of "Memoirs of a forbidden dance", a small boy struggled to get closer to the one he had fallen for, but in his path lies the obstacles of jealousy, lust, angst and grief. GW AU 01 x05. DISCONTINUE.
1. Taken away

**Memoirs of a forbidden dance**

**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Gundam Wing, or the story of _"Memoirs of a Geisha" _I only own the twisted plotlines (that are not in the actual Geisha's story).

**Warning:** Spoilers for the movie_"Memoirs of a Geisha" _if you haven't seen it, this is also a yaoi fiction, meaning if you can't stomach guys on guys then I suggest you leave immediately. Angst, violence, romance, rape, alternative universe and tragic…?

**Pairings:** well since there is less Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei (01 x 05) stories around, so I'm going to take this privilege to make one LOL.

**Note:** there are parts I'm going to change since there are supposed to have twists and strange features, so don't be alert or surprised about it. And I'll be trying to get more side view of a certain characters, and some may be left out.

**-o0o- **sometimes/ years has passed

£--£ different scene

"--" Normal Japanese language or English depending the viewers (Normal)

"_**--" Mandarin Chinese (Italic Bold)**_

'_--' thoughts (Italic)_

**  
Chapter 1: Taken away…**

In a distance coastal area of china, there lived a small but poor fisherman family. The husband was a happy man with his wonderful wife by his side, her laughter filled with joy and fulfilment. The sea, his wife loved the sea more than anything else, because she believed that water, is the strongest element around, because water can flow, water can break rocks, water can take out fire, water can help tree grow, water is essential for sea creatures to live in, but water can be trapped and be contain. Their fist child was a girl, like her mother and father she had jet black hair and light brown eyes, she was lovely baby girl, they were first undecided to name her, because either of them could thought of a name. The husband then brush gently his finger across his daughter's cheek only to have her grabbed his finger in a tight grip, his wife smiled and laughed. Thoughtfully the husband just whispered the name Mei, his wife, gave a light frown, and corrected him, Meiran.

He smiled sheepishly, as his wife softly called out Meiran's name, as her eyes opened and beam at her parents. Meiran was their first happiness together, their love child. Everyday the husband would come back from his fishing to show his big catch of the day, his wife would once more and always smile so softly at him, as his daughter squeak in delight; this went on for three years…

**  
-o0o-**

Three years then another child came to their life, this time a baby boy, unlike their first child the boy had jet black hair and pitch dark eyes, the husband was thrilled that they finally have one of each, a girl and now a baby boy, he kissed softly onto his wife's forehead and then onto the newly born baby boy. Meiran's eyes were full of curiosity and couldn't keep her eyes of her new brother, and then held his tiny hand in her slightly bigger hand, staring in awe.

"_**Momma, papa… what's his name?"**_ Meiran asked in her influence Chinese, taught by her traditional Chinese parents.

"_**Fei…"**_ the husband mused.

"_**Fei is a little too strong for our young son now, dear,"**_ She playfully frowned at her husband. _**"How about Wufei?"**_

"_**That's perfect dear,"**_ He said and then kissed her again on her forehead_**. "From now on, his name shall be Chang Wufei."**_

"_**Wu-Wu…Fei…?"**_ Meiran muttered confusingly.

"_**Yes."**_ They both smiled at her daughter and their son.

**  
-o0o-**

Six years had passed since the birth of their baby boy Wufei, Wufei was now six years old son, and Meiran was nine years old, but their life turned into a downfall when Wufei turned three. An illness struck the wife, the husband began to go into a deep depression, and eventually he stopped catching fish; his net was empty and hung over the small boat catching the dust, soon he just sat still staring lifelessly out that ocean view they once cherished.

Both Meiran and Wufei was still too young to understand, their mother was always in bed now, and she didn't move much, and their father was acting strange, they peeked out once, when their father called a strange man, wearing all white and carrying a strange case to their house, beside their mother's bed and was checking her stomach and wrists. They didn't understand what a doctor was, or what he was here for at then.

But Meiran she understood what happened that day, their mother had came in contact with a deadly incurable illness, Meiran was sad like their father was, but Wufei he didn't know anything, all Meiran said to her young brother was that their mother was ill, very ill. Wufei was teary and wanted to cry, begging to make their mother better, Meiran knew she had to lie so Wufei didn't cry anymore, and reassured that their mother would get better soon.

Nevertheless their mother never got better like Meiran said, she just worst and worst, eventually she slept and didn't wake up, Meiran again didn't want Wufei to find out the truth, and smoothed him in her embrace saying that she was just tired and needed her most fitful rest so she can one day wake up again and smile at them. Wufei nodded, but missed her sad smile, her brother was still a naive young boy, he really didn't deserve to see this, and he didn't deserve to think about this at all.

Each day passed by Wufei would come by his mother's bed still not understanding the problem was, but he held her pale hand in his small hands praying that she would be better soon like Meiran had told him so many times, praying to make her wake up and this was all a bad dream, as he remembered his mother's words, stating he was like a water and let it flow, he didn't understand anything back then. However his prayers were never answered as it all came crashing down on a night, a man named Ling came to their house, and exchanged a few words to their father and handing him a small sack. Meiran and Wufei was peeking out like usual and yet not understanding what was going on, although they notice their father motion the strange man to their direction.

It was a chilly night, the heavy storm was about to hit soon, but the sister and brother found themselves dragged away from their small loving home, by this strange man. Both Meiran and Wufei struggled with their might to break away, calling out to their father's aid, calling out to him in fright and confusion calling for him to answer their call, but none came. Their eyes grew in desperate and fear, when their father closed his eyes in grief and turned away, Meiran's voice choked in her throat unable to scream out again by that look their father sent, but Wufei was still struggling and screaming out in fruitless. Meiran had long given up struggling to go back, and held Wufei's hand in hers to assure him it would be okay. Wufei was quiet but the tears were still streaming down from his puffy eyes and redden cheeks.

The strange man held on Meiran's other hand and led them to a small district town; the place was cramped with many houses and illuminate by small flickering lamp posts around the street. Yes it was every dark and cold when they reach that place, the ground was solid hard under their bare feet, the rain didn't lit up and continue to down pour on their heads, and their small thin clothing was completely soaked and clinging onto their bodies like second skin. Yet the man Ling kept on dragging the siblings toward a strange noisy machine, both of them didn't know what it was from lack of education. It was huge, it was shiny black machine, smoke was coming out on top of the pipe that was attached on top of the head, leading many others metallic boxes, but glancing around both Meiran and Wufei could see people was sitting on it, and obviously made sense it would be some sort of transportation.

Ling never even gave any glances toward the siblings nor exchange any sort to the two, he just dragged them nearer and nearer to the train, and barrage of people walking around them, it was so very crowded, and it made the siblings very nervous. The man Ling stopped facing a metal door on the side of the train, and another man came out they exchange some words, and then the man Ling left.

Meiran was about to reach out to the leaving man when the other man on the train reach out and grabbed Wufei who cried out and struggling in vain to get away, he put Wufei down behind him on the train, and made a grab for Meiran to get on, Meiran made some struggling, but she too was pulled in.

The train then made a loud and noisy sound and then start moving.

The whole ride on the train, Wufei kept his arms around Meiran in fright and still crying, and repeatedly saying "I wanna go home, I wanna go home Meiran. I want momma, I want momma" Meiran would stared at him for a short moment, she wanted to cry out too, she also wanted to go home and get away from these strange people, but couldn't, and she knew if she would break down now, that would make Wufei cry even more, she had to be strong now for him and for the both of them.

It took an hour for Wufei to cried himself to sleep, it took another hour for Meiran wondering where they were going, and more hours to think what was going to happen to them, and what would become of their parents, it was breaking her heart to see their once happy family into a nightmare after their mother became ill. The day became night, and yet they haven't reach their unknown destination, the night was cold and Wufei was shivering in his sleep, the only thing Meiran could do was embrace her brother tightly using herself to warm up her freezing brother. That night soon became morning; the sun's light shining brightly onto their soiled feature, and messy hair. And slowly a bigger town came to their view, Wufei was no longer crying, his eyes were glimmering full of curiosity and so was Meiran, perking up a little now and then to see the town, the structure, the things, the people…they were all dress very strange. The woman most of them had white face, blood red lip, their hair was in a large bum with flowery accessories, and wearing colourful dress that both siblings were not familiar with, there was no collar or that had slit between the legs like in their Chinese culture had, but these dresses were tight, and had another colour wrap around their stomach, and a big, big bow on their back. They were also very beautiful women to the siblings, and from what Meiran can make out they were no longer in China, but some where else.

"_**Meiran, where are we?"**_ Wufei softly asked, still eyeing in fascination the view before them.

"_**I'm not sure, but I don't think…"**_ Meiran paused_**, "But I don't think we're in China anymore."**_

"_**Then…where is here…?"**_ this time Wufei turned to face her, asking naïve questions, that even she could not answer_**. "Will we see momma and papa again?"**_

"_**I don't know Wufei,"**_ She sighed heavily, and thought back to their sick mother, _**"Maybe we're here to find something…to make momma better again…"**_

"_**Really?"**_ Wufei asked with a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

"_**Really."**_ Meiran nodded in assurance, even though she herself was uncertain, but what can she say? Meiran had no real clue what they were doing here or even why, maybe she's trying hard to convince herslef that same thing she just told Wufei.

About hours later the train came to a stopping, and the strange man came and led both Meiran and Wufei out of the train and onto the unknown ground, it was a beautiful place, a flowing river across it, and blooming cherry blossom trees on both of its sides. The daylight made it even more enchanting with the glow and the heavenly light, and small warm breeze puffed through them.

The man was impatient with them and dragging them some where else and both siblings nearly stumbled onto their small clumsy feet trying to keep up, the street became narrow and narrower, the light of day became dim and dull, the smell of fresh air was poisoned by stench of something unrecognizable, and the ground was damp and dirty. Still they kept their paces and follow, until they were facing a steely bar door that caged the thin wooden door behind. The window frame from the door was made of paper and glowing as the light lit up, and the wooden frame slide to the side to reveal a middle age woman. Wufei stared at her; she had blue eyes, red lips and two curly buns beside her head, she was pretty. The strange woman stared hard at the siblings especially at Wufei's eyes, and then made a grab for Wufei's arm and dragged him in.

"I'll take this one," She said in a strange language both Wufei and Meiran didn't understand. Meiran tried to pull back her brother, but the man behind her made a grab to stop her, as she watched Wufei struggling to reach her hand, and away from the strange woman.

"_**Meiran! Please don't let them take, I don't want to go!"**_ Wufei shouted in their language that they knew for years of growing up.

"_**Let go of me, let go of my brother!"**_

The woman and man ignored them.

"_**MEIRAN!"**_

"_**WUFEI! WUFEI!"**_

"_**LET GO OFF ME! I WANT MY SISTER!"**_

"_**WUFEI DON'T LET GO!"**_

"_**MEIRAN, DON'T LET ME GO!"**_

The hands were pulled apart.

"_**WUFEI!"**_

"_**MEIRAN!"**_

And the door slide closed.

**  
-o0o-**

**  
To be continue…**

Well that's chapter 1 of _**"Memoirs of a forbidden dance"**_, hopefully I haven't left much out, if I did, well I'll explain more in the next chapter, so please if you have any comments or advices don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you for reading.


	2. House of Geisha

**Memoirs of a forbidden Dance**

**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Gundam Wing, or the story of _"Memoirs of a geisha" _I only own the twisted plotlines (that are not in the actual Geisha's story).

**Warning:** please read the first chapter for the warning.

**Pairing:** Heero Yuy x Chang Wufei (01 x 05)

**Note:** drama, romance, mostly based on Chinese and Japanese cultural with my own twists.

**-o0o-** sometimes/ years has passed

£--£ different scene

"--" Normal Japanese language or English depending the viewers (Normal)

"_**--" Mandarin Chinese (Italic Bold)**_

'_--' thoughts (Italic)_

**  
Chapter 2: The house of Geisha…**

__

That was it, only that wooden door frame was what between him and his sister, but he no doubt knew she was not over that door anymore. The strange woman had stop dragging him and he fell onto the floor, facing toward that very same door that cut him away from his beloved sister. The screaming of his sister calling him was fading away, and eventually it died out into eerie silent. Wufei didn't know what he was feeling right now, scared…upset, confused…? What ever that feeling was now he couldn't describe it, the tears still stinging his eyes, and then he sore his voice screaming for his sister.

"_**MEIRAN! MEIRAN COME BACK, PLEASE COME BACK! MEIRAN!"**_

"_**Be quiet boy,"**_ the strange woman hissed at him in mandarin, as Wufei stared shell shocked at her, but quickly recovered to grab her wrist.

"_**Where's my sister? Bring her back to me!"**_ Wufei cried out his demand.

The woman just ignored his cries and pulled him toward another room, deeper inside the old dim lit house by what it seems by varies candles. Most of the way Wufei's pleading was ignored as she took him up the stairs and quietly sat outside another wooden door with paper screen window shill, as if waiting for someone to answer her silent call. And then a deep voice, possibly an elderly woman's voice called out from behind that door, but in that same strange language again, that Wufei had no idea what they were saying.

"Come in."

Sliding the door open to reveal another faint lit candle room, a rather quite large knee length table, and behind that table was a rather annoyed looking woman, two hair in two buns behind her ears, a glass that looked somewhat about to slid down her nose, and she was putting a long thin stick into her mouth, inhaling and exhaling out puffy smokes that nearly made Wufei choked but nevertheless never showed it.

She stared hard at him, looking him up and down, and Wufei stared at her stubbornly keep quiet.

The woman behind him bowed slightly down in respectful manner.

"Lady Une…"

"What is this?" the woman smoking that stick puffed out, head nodding toward Wufei's way.

"This is one of the Chang's children; he was taken here with his sister."

The curly hair woman just kept her head bowed down and not looking at the other smoking woman, Wufei was as lost as ever, he didn't understand one single thing these two women were talking about. All he wanted to do was find his sister and go home.

"Thin as a stick isn't he," the smoking woman sneered, "I don't want him throw the brat back."

The curly hair woman just grabbed a hold onto Wufei like a protective mother over her child, and her blue eyes were desperate pleading. Wufei thought it was strange to see this scene, and whatever that smoking boss lady was telling this woman was not definitely good.

"But he came all the way here from China. You purchased a young child from that fisherman family."

The smoking lady snorted as Wufei saw, but kept his gaze on her. He watched her standing up, he kept his eyes on her as she made her way toward him, towering over him, but he never took his eyes off her, and she never took her eyes off him either. She reached out her hand and lift Wufei's chin up, and he looked straight at her almost glaring angrily at her.

"Never seen such beautiful eyes," she finally spoke still eyeing Wufei like a piece of meat. "It's too late to send him back now…"

"_**What's your name boy?"**_ The smoking lady switch from Japanese to mandarin Chinese.

Wufei still stubbornly stared at her with his childish glaring, which only made her more annoyed at his childish tactics, and intense her grip onto his face, Wufei nearly grimace at the pain, but nevertheless never said a word. The smoking woman's red lip thinned into a frown, and her eyes became scary it shook Wufei a little bit.

"_**Tell me your name BOY,"**_ she hissed out pressing on her words.

"_**Chang Wufei,"**_ Wufei bit out angrily and added,_** "And I WANT my SISTER!"**_

That only earned him a slap hard across the face, and he stumbled onto the ground feeling like he was about to pass out, and mentally note to himself, that wasn't a good idea to make a bossy woman like her mad.

"_**Sally get this filth clean and out of that garbage of a clothing off him,"**_ The boss woman ordered the other woman behind Wufei whom name is Sally, and slightly leered at Wufei for the last time, _**" And educate him with Japanese, mandarin is unacceptable here. Go."**_

With that speech she swirl around and back to her desk ignoring the whole matter, as if it had never happened. Sally pulled Wufei out of the room and obeying her orders, but Wufei resisted still refusing to leave

"_**Where is my sister? Where is she?!"**_

"_**Wufei, come on little one." **_

Sally drags the struggling and screaming boy out of the room and slid the door close immediately, while the smoking lady didn't even bat a lash at his demanding.

Wufei found himself up highest set of stairs as if Sally was leading him to the artic. Opening the door above her head to another old room, and Wufei guesses were right, this is an artic for storage old things, the wooden floor plank had spaces in them letting the light below shining through them, and it was dusty too. Sally none too gentle shoved him across the arctic floor and said something in that weird language again to the girl same age as Wufei in front of him.

"Hilde, make sure he doesn't disturb Lady Une." Sally said and about to leave, when Wufei found himself launched onto her arm.

"_**I want my sister, where is she, WHERE IS SHE?!"**_

Hilde was struggling to get Wufei off Sally, but Sally didn't care enough and shoved him once again and left, locking the door tightly and left. Wufei got onto his feet once more banging on the door, demanding his sister, hitting the door until his hands throbs, he kept on hitting the wooden frame until the blue haired girl grabbed a hold onto him and embrace him in her arms like his sister did.

"_**Shush now … don't cry…"**_ Hilde spoken to Wufei in broken Chinese, that she can barely speak it.

"_**But, I want my sister; I just want to go home."**_ Wufei cried out.

"_**You are home; this is your home now."**_

"_**NO it's not, my home is in china, with my momma, my papa and my sister Meiran!"**_

"_**Oh, but once you come in here you must forget you ever had a sister or a family…"**_ Hilde quietly said to the boy.

"_**F-forget…? I won't forget them, I don't understand at all, what's going to happen?!"**_

Hilde took in a deep breathe, and looked sadly again at Wufei. "_**You were sold you to this house."**_ She spoke firmly.

Wufei's eyes widened in shock and utterly lost, he couldn't believe it, he couldn't, his momma loved him, his papa loved him even his Meiran loved him, how she say this? His eyes swelled up with tears once again, but he forced it back, this couldn't true, it's a lie, he told himself over and over again.

"_**NO, IT'S A LIE! YOU'RE LYING!"**_

"_**If it's a lie, then why are you here?"**_

Wufei's breathe hitch in his throat, unable to breathe, his body slumped down onto the nearest wall and he stared up the ceiling, the tears freely stream down his cheek and he silently cried himself to sleep, despite there isn't much he could understand at young age, Wufei understood that he were sold it only meant he'll never see his family again, but at least his sister would be close by and he can find her somehow.

**  
-o0o-**

The next morning Sally came and got them both into the bathroom, and ordered Hilde to do her chores. Wufei stood there not knowing what to do, as he watched the woman getting a huge bathtub made of wood, pouring warm water into it and the steams rising into the air, back home he didn't much warm water to bathe in, they normally got out to a river and bath in them, and the rivers were usually very cold, even his bones were shivering. Sally waved toward him for his attention, and telling to come forward. Wufei nodded and came over to her, as he stood dumbfound as she stripped him out of his messy rags. A moment later that bossy lady that slapped Wufei that other day came in, Wufei was turning pink in humiliation; he wasn't wearing any piece of clothing to cover himself up, and that the bossy lady was staring at every inch of him.

"He's a little thin, but he'll be a good male geisha or a performer." She spoke yet her eyes still studied his every feature, this was very embarrassing to Wufei and it was a blow to his pride, despite he couldn't understand her once more, because she he spoken back to that strange language again.

"Lady Une, are you suggesting we send him to school?" Sally asked in concerned in Japanese, "But that school are for girls only…geisha are women."

"Mostly." Lady Une stopped staring at Wufei's slender body and eye back to Sally, "It's rare to find a suitable male to be a Geisha, since most male intend to be a muscle head. This boy's slender feature is a perfect candidate for the job."

"So he'll be the first male geisha, to entertainment..?" sally asked with uncertainty to her tone.

"Maybe, maybe we can add some twist to it so he can…stand out a little more." Lady Une said a twitch of a smile curved on her lips.

"What are you suggesting we should do?"

"That can wait, but first I want you to teach him the art of Japanese language. Once done, I will handle it from there."

With a small dark smile, Lady Une left with sliding to close the door, Wufei just stood there, still flush red from embarrassment staring at where the lady had left, still unsure what they were talking about. Sally sighed and strolls over to where Wufei was and ordered him to get in the warm bathtub of water, it felt nice and warm. Wufei then felt a yank where his small ponytail was, as his shouldered length hair curtained down his face; next thing was Sally got a bucketful of water and pour if over his head. Wufei grimace at it and his eyes screw shut, but never voice it out until his nose picked up a sweet fragrance of flower scent, cracking an eye open he saw Sally opening a bottle of clear purple liquid, it smelt like lavender and jasmines. His thoughts were interrupted as Sally was scrubbing his hair, washing them clean, feeling her fingers brushing over his scalp.

The hand finally left his scalp and then the soft purple liquid was onto his stomach and feet, washing off the filthy dirt of his skin, until he was squeaky clean. All of the nice smell flower substances were washed off his body and hair with more water, he was dried and told to put on s strange clothing, that consist of simple creamed colour cotton, with long sleeves and straps, a long that resemble a pant a thick sock and some freaky slipper that Wufei never saw in his whole life.

Wufei frowned unable to figure out how to wear this strange outfit, back in china, clothing were more smile a high collar top with casual design, pants and black slippers. Sally came back to see the frowning boy just squatting down butt naked and having a losing staring contest with the outfit she had giving him.

__She softly smiled and walked over to the small boy.

"_**What is it Wufei?"**_ She asked him with amusement in mandarin.

"_**How do you wear it?"**_ He asked simply pointing at the outfit that lay innocently on the side.

"_**You don't know how to wear a yukata?"**_ She asked him lifting her eye brows.

Wufei answered her with a shake of his head, and Sally was trying to keep back amusement laughter at the small naïve boy.

"_**Here let me show you once, okay?" **_

At once Wufei nodded as she instructed him each step how to put it on, it was a strange fitting for him, he can barely walk in this tight outfit that barely left room for him to walk on, the sleeves were too lose fearing he might break something with it, the wooden slipper was too high and a bit heavy on the side, so it would take him a couple of days to get use to it.

A little now and then Wufei would nudge his outfit and glaring at it, Sally would notice and smile at the boy, Sally loved children and Wufei was a good boy she can tell; that's why she wanted to dedicated to him, especially when she looked into those beautiful obsidian eyes that held his true beauty.

"_**Miss Sally…?"**_ Wufei asked in an unsure tone.

"_**Sally, just call me Sally." **_Sally reassured him and Wufei nodded in acknowledgement.

"_**What language were you talking in earlier?"**_ Wufei asked in his childish curiosity

"_**It was Japanese."**_

"_**Does everyone speak Japanese here?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because we're in Japan, everyone speaks Japanese here of course."**_

"_**We're not in China anymore?"**_

"_**No, we're in Japan now."**_ Sally sadly said eyeing sad boy.

"_**I want to go home, Sally."**_ Wufei quietly said_**. "I miss my momma and papa, and my sister Meiran."**_

"_**I know, but this is your home now Wufei."**_ Sally strolled closer to Wufei only to have him flinched and took a step back.

"_**No it is not!"**_

"_**You belong here now, Wufei."**_

"_**No I don't, why do you people keep saying that?"**_

"_**Because your father gave you up."**_

"_**No he didn't, you're lying, like that blue hair girl too. I want to go home! I want to know where that man took my sister!"**_ Wufei demanded furiously, and thrashing, and avoiding sally's hand to grab him.

__"_**Do you want to know the truth Wufei?"**_ Sally said softly barely audible, _**"Though I think it is too soon for you to know."**_

"_**The truth? Tell me, I want to know!"**_ Wufei gave her a pathetic glare.

"_**Wufei…--**_

"_**Just tell him sally, or I will."**_ Lady Une stood by the door frame, taking in amusement in Wufei's outburst saying in mandarin.

"_**Lady is it alright…?"**_

"_**Chang Wufei, listen and listen good."**_ Une gave a darkly smile again, _**"Your mother is ill and will die soon your father want to buy medicine for her, but he did not have the money to afford it. So he sold you and your sister off to the big people to get the money. But even if he does get the money and get the medicine, she'll die anyway, because it's too late."**_

Wufei froze on the spot eyes wide, replaying back over and over again the information Lady Une just gave him, he's mother was going to die, and his father sold him and his sister off…

"_**But she'll get better right…?"**_ He whispered softly, but Une heard it.

"_**Silly boy, weren't you listening?"**_ Une sneered_**, "Your mother got an incurable illness, and she's going to die either way, your father refused to believe this."**_

"_**Incurable…?"**_ Wufei repeated the word Une just said like a recorder.

"_**Incurable yes, cannot be cure, can't be treated, hopeless. Once you get this disease, all you can do is to hope for a quick death."**_ Une snorted. _**"Your father was a fool to think if he was able to save her by selling you two brats."**_

Wufei fell and landed on his knees, both hands held against the floor as he continue to hold back his tears, but it seems like it was pouring out on it's own out of control. Most of the tears pool onto the wooden floor, and his body slightly shaking in grief and sorrow, and his hands was clutching tightly on the wooden ground until it were hurting.

"_**We're wasting enough time, sally educate the boy."**_ Without sparing a last glance at the boy, Une left, and Sally ran by his side.

Sally nudge him to get up, and he obeyed without resisting and lead him into another room full of books, where he studied his sorrow throughout weeks and weeks, until his Japanese were perfect to the core.

**  
-o0o-**

Many weeks passed by since Wufei had arrive at this strange place called Japan, and living in this weirder place called the house of geisha, even though Wufei never knew what a geisha was he just minded his own business and do what he was told to do, even though the manor was busy most of the time he still had time to himself. He already had perfected his Japanese language in a few weeks; he started to do chores around the manor, with a girl that he quickly befriended with, Hilde. One might think they were best friends, they do chores together, and they did mostly everything together.

Until one time when they were climbing up the roof to pour the water in the boiler, a task that kept nagging at the back of Wufei's mind, it was where about of his sister was, and he needed to find her. And since he trusted in Hilde, he blurted out either way.

"Hilde…I have to leave." Wufei abruptly said in full Japanese influence.

"Leave, to where?"

"I have to find my sister."

"Come on look around you, there's million of houses how are you going to find her?" Hilde made a motion to him to the rooftop and see for himself.

Wufei nodded and went after her, over the rooftop and his eyes widening in realisation, that she was right, there were so many houses and many district, he didn't even know where he was, let alone search for his sister Meiran.

"It's better if you just give up, who knows where she is now." Hilde said as a matter of fact. "Beside you don't even know if they took her into another town far away from here."

Wufei barely notice what she was saying, just kept his stare out that endless house rooftop. That small hope he had in his heart was somehow starting to wear off, how was he supposed to find her, he needed clue anything just to find her…

His lips slightly parted and whispering in the wind a single name that was always on his mind…

"Meiran…"

**  
-o0o-**

**  
To be continue…**

That's it for chapter 2, if you have any comments or advice please don't hesitate to tell me, but one thing that I will not accept are criticisms, thank you for reading.


	3. Okiya's rules

**Memoirs of a forbidden dance**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam wing and its characters, and I also don't own the movie _"Memoirs of a Geisha_", I only own the twisted plotline, so don't sue.

**Pairing:** Heero Yuy x Chang Wufei (01 x 05)

**Note:** it's not going to be the straight forward storyline in the _"Memoirs of a Geisha";_ there will be a few changes.

**Warning:** please read the first chapter, yaoi is implied in this story, you have been warned.

**-o0o-** sometimes/ years has passed

£--£ different scene

"--" Normal Japanese language or English depending the viewers (Normal)

"_**--" Mandarin Chinese (Italic Bold)**_

'_--' thoughts (Italic)_

_**Chapter 3: Okiya's rule**_

Wufei didn't remember much what happened after Sally bathed him for the first time, but he was still disobedient as hell, and struggling, and thrashing about, trying to run away from this crazy Nitta Okiya (house of geisha), the mother of this house or leader Lady Une was royally annoyed with him, and decided upon herself to disciple him herself. As far as he was concern he didn't care, he didn't like wearing those heavy horse tipping tap slippers, and those extremely uncomfortable clothes, and decided to make his own fashion garments, and he ran out, only to get caught by Une herself on the way.

He remembered the second time Sally and Une gave him the bath, Sally had to scrub hard on his feet to get all of the dirt out which made is skin turned red, and Une scowled at him. He also earned a couple of slaps and angry remarks. He is now for the second time, butt naked letting Sally washed him, and despite he is only six he can wash himself but Une was mad and ordered Sally to do it for him. He was angry and both humiliated. Une came strolling in squatting down eyeing Wufei intensively.

"Outside you wear this, and inside you wear that," Une motion her index finger to the two pairs of wooden slippers, that Wufei had to grimace at, "We don't display our naked feet…"

Une got up and pull out a yukata for Wufei and wrapped it around him, and her eyes were set on his again, yet Wufei kept quiet and listen to her speech.

"…Like little monkeys."

Understanding the motion, Wufei silently got up and they dressed him.

"It's not flesh here that you're selling, this is a Geisha house."

Wrapping an obi belt around his yukata so they don't fall apart.

"Remember to always honour this Okiya. So you listen and you learn."

After a final heat glare Une sent his way, she just brush it off and sent him doing chores around the manor, Sally just quietly went back doing her business and Une just kept an eye out for everything, and Hilde was already elsewhere doing her part of chores.

At first Wufei sometimes wondered why Une was being so nice to him, then yet again Une always calling him a filthy country boy, he has too much water with a glance at his way, and that he was cocky brat. Wufei can also recalled after that day night came, he and Hilde shared a room with two beds, Wufei was tired from the heavy labours, yet he still punched the bed to bloody pulp because he was upset and angry, Hilde was always there to stop him because he was making a huge racket.

"Stop it Wufei, Une will kill you!" she harshly whispered to him.

"I don't care, I just want my sister!"

"Shut up, she got the bamboo stick." Hilde threatened.

"Get off--oftph—"Hilde stuff a pillow in his face to keep him from screaming out.

"I cried too at first, you know it's easier if you just…" Hilde paused, "forget everything that happened before you came to the Okiya, but if you obey Une and do exactly what she said, she will send you to school to be a geisha."

"A…what?"

"A Geisha like, "Hilde quickly pulled out a beautiful picture of a woman illustrated in a fine dress and elegances. "Like Dorothy, we can drink sake and sleep until noon.

But Wufei didn't care all about these crazy fantasies; he just shoved away those worthless illustrations and repeated his demand. "Look I don't care I just want my sister!"

Hilde gave in another heavy sigh and packed away the pictures. "She's probably in another Okiya on the other district." Then Hilde just turned to look Wufei in the eye, and gave him her earlier reply to why he was doing."Your family, sold you to this house, you live here now."

Wufei even at six he was able to understand that much and it was throbbing his heart, as he absently stared at her.

So yeah, that's what basically what happened during his first two day stayed at this Okiya, first his mother lying in bed she was sick and never waking up again, then the strange man came and took him and his sister, because like Hilde said his family sold both him and his sister to two different Okiya, now he had lived here for a couple of weeks, fully understood Japanese and no longer communicate using his native tongue.

Today just like another other day he would do his chores with Hilde, clean the place, get the woods, sweep the garden ground, wash the clothes and be in service if anyone request of him, but today he was specifically were told to keep quiet, because their star of this Okiya Dorothy was reading, which Wufei didn't know her face, only by her reputation that she was one of the great Geisha who was funding this Okiya, but what struck Wufei was, what on earth was a Geisha?

Also when he asked Hilde when can they go outside of the Okiya to take a little run or fresh air, Hilde would get into a nervous panic attack saying it is forbidden to leave the Okiya, and that they must never leave this Okiya ground or Une would kill them.

Wufei snorted and went along with his work, it was bad enough that he had to do chores tiredly but what makes it worst was his temper, even at young his mother and sister Meiran always stated that Wufei needed to lose that bad temper of his, but old habit die hard, even now at age six his temper was still burning and running around the manor wasn't helping either.

"Tighter!"

A stern voice echoed through the hall way Wufei had walked along.

"I said tighter!"

Then it clicked his curiosity gotten the best of him, quietly Wufei took a peek at a crack on the sliding door to see who it was. The person was wearing a beautiful silky red outfit like the yukata, but it was somehow more different, …if he can only remembered what it was called, oh yes a kimono, a silky red kimono with floral patterns running across it, her head was covered in wrapping cloth, and from her head to neck was coloured of white so pale like a ghost, her back was on him, so Wufei didn't see her face.

Out of the blue she turned her face toward him light blond hair and icy light blue eyes glaring straight at him, those cold eyes make the hair on his back stood up and he ran for it, hoping he didn't get into trouble for that small peek.

About a good 10 minutes later his chores inside of the hallway was done, and he was heading toward his next on the list chores: sweep the garden ground, he was mindlessly sweeping, until he heard foot steps and turn a sharp right to see Hilde running toward him.

"Hey Wufei, Wufei! Come here." Hilde harshly whispered out, and Wufei came over.

"Do you remember two nights ago, when Dorothy wanted to stay back in the theatre with her _Danna_, that's what she told Une." Hilde took her breathe and Wufei quietly listen to her, not noticing the wooden door sliding open. "But really she was here with a man, the whole--

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE QUIET?!" and then a slam of the wooden door follow.

Instantly Hilde got down onto her knees head bow down (one of Okiya rule, bow their head down with respect and don't look at the higher ups in the face) Dorothy had her blond hair out messily, and lazily walked over to where Wufei was, who was staring her head on with his stubborn eyes, refusing to bow down to anyone else and another matter of fact that he had no idea who she was, sure he hears the name Dorothy around, but never witness her before himself..

She mocked laugh at him, and giving him that superior than thou attitude. Dorothy came closer to Wufei, getting a stick and lifted up his chin to might her gaze. "So this is the new arrival."

Wufei glared at her, as the sun shines onto his eyes there were glimmer of greyish colour.

"A pity he still stinks of fish, and drowns in water."

"You have no room to talk lady." Wufei snorted and whipped his face away from her 'stick' obviously telling her about her eyes instead of his, while Hilde makes a strangled noise. Dorothy's face made a slight frown at his attitude.

"A snotty country brat too," Dorothy hissed and grabbed Wufei's chin none too gently and he hissed in pain, "Stay out of my room, you stink, and your finger smells I can't have you touching my things."

Tossing him aside Dorothy got up and left, not before she gives a sneer at Hilde too. Once Dorothy was out of sight Hilde immediately rushes to Wufei's aside.

"Are you okay?"

"Somewhat yeah."

"Why did you talk back to her?"

"Because she should look at herself before speaking. She got more blue eyes than I have, mine only shows greyish when the sun hits it, otherwise it's black." And then Wufei sniffed at himself, "Do I really stink of fish?"

"Jeez Wufei that was Dorothy, she's always like that." Hilde sighed again.

"That was _Dorothy_?" Wufei asked eyes widening. "She sure isn't nice…"

Hilde snorted. "If she tells Lady Une you didn't bow down and show your respect, you will get the bamboo stick."

"How was I supposed to know who she was?" Wufei snorted. "Obviously her looks don't match how she acts."

Hilde snickered. "Rule number one in every Okiya, bow down to everyone else, and never look then in the eye."

"Sure whatever, I have to assist Sally, later." Wufei go up and left into the manor.

Hilde sighed and continued back to her chores.

Wufei didn't see what the big deal was anyway, sure he was 'supposed' to live here, but he won't be here for long once he have found his sister, and they both can make a run for it. But that's the thing he haven't got the slightest clue to where about she was taken, or living for these past few weeks now. He was worried sick to how well she was doing or taking this whole scenario. Not a single moment he never thought about her well being, not a day he would trying to find a way or an opportunity to find her, and not a second he would stop plotting an escape route for the both of them.

The dark hair boy was so much into his thoughts that he didn't notice he was already in the room, where he was supposed to help Sally. Sally notices his presence but also notice how deep in thoughts he was.

"Wufei?" Sally asked.

Wufei blinked. And then snapping his head up to look at Sally, who were staring at him.

"Wufei, is there something bothering you?" Sally walked toward him.

"I didn't bow to Dorothy, will I get punish?" Wufei hesitantly asked.

"If Lady Une saw it, then yes." Sally waved Wufei over to help her folding other clothing and kimono. "Every Okiya number one rule, always bow down to show respect, and never look at them in the eye."

"Sheesh, you're not the only who said that to me today." Wufei snorted. "She wasn't very nice." Said the boy, whilst he tend to fold the clothing neatly.

"No she isn't," Sally agreed. "But Lady Une only tolerated her because she brings good money to the Okiya."

"You mean she owned this whole Okiya," Wufei paused, "And even these clothes?"

"Silly boy," Sally smiled, "Lady Une owned this Okiya, and all of these clothing belongs to the Okiya."

"But you said—

"Dorothy only brings in the money, but it doesn't mean she owned this whole manor." Sally interrupted him.

The dark hair boy continue his work, and only replied with a simple 'oh'. But still he just thought she was vain and plain rude, and wondering if Sally and Lady Une didn't like her much as he does, because obviously with the first meeting Wufei decided he didn't like her already. So he mentally note to himself yet again, don't go anywhere near that Dorothy woman.

Like just any day aside from the brief stupid encounter with Dorothy, it went just like any other day. It's a good thing that stick up woman Dorothy didn't tell Lady Une or he would have been punished; everything was plain boredom, morning sun rise do chores until nightfall. However Wufei had to play safe and pretend every thing was normal until he had found Meiran, devise a plan and then they both can escape, hopefully somewhere back in china…

That was all left of what he have, that small flicker of hope to get his sister, and then the rest he can let everything else go, and let it drift him away toward that waiting path, just like the current…

…Because every day brings a small hope into his heart…

**-o0o-**

**To be continue…**

That's it for chapter 3, the romance doesn't begin yet until further one, then that's when more tension begins, the first is basically his new life elsewhere, and Wufei is only a six years old child. Well if there's any comments or advice concerning my chapters, please don't hesitate to let me know, and I sincerely apologize for my bad grammars, this story has not been through a beta reader yet (because I haven't found one yet, but beta readers are welcome to help me, it would be appreciated a lot) thank you for reading, chapter 4 coming up soon.


End file.
